A Dúvida
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Atualizado! Yagami Raito tem um plano. Tem mesmo? yaoi, L & Raito, spoilers, lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence. Se pertencesse, haveria o triplo de YAOI

Notas da autora: Em homenagem aos meus 24 anos (sugestiva idade), posto aqui minha mais nova criação. L/Raito forever!!!

Essa história contém relação amorosa explícita entre duas personagens de Death Note, L e Raito, ambas masculinas. Se isso te incomoda de alguma forma, favor não prosseguir. Pra que se estressar?

Se a idéia te agrada, siga em frente, e espero que goste! Li o manga e achei que há uma forte "tensão" entre os dois... Acho que tem tudo a ver!

Por favor, reviews!

Abraços

Priscila

Capítulo I

Não sei porque o deixei fazer isso.

Se ele é quem eu penso que é, há 95 de chance de ele estar fazendo isso para obter alguma vantagem sobre mim. Meu nome, por exemplo. Além disso, a chance de ele ser quem eu penso é de 79. 79, eu digo, baseado em provas.

100 pela minha intuição. Mas também, minha intuição não conta aqui. Devo _provar_ que Yagami Raito é Kira.

O que nos traz de volta à questão. Como pude permitir isso?

Começou como um teste. Da parte dele. Yagami Raito, meu principal suspeito do caso Kira, com praticamente _todos_ os acontecimentos apontando pra ele como culpado. É claro que cada atitude dele será minuciosamente observada por mim. E é claro que ele vai tentar se inocentar. Até aí, tudo bem.

Mas ele vem com a mais suspeita das atitudes. Ele sinceramente crê que eu não desconfiaria?

Não, Raito é muito esperto. Talvez mais do que eu, e isso ainda não decidi. Não. Ele sabe o risco que correu, sabe que a chance de eu suspeitar de um ato desses era irredutivelmente 100...

Ele só não pensou que eu resistiria. Nesse aspecto, ele foi presunçoso, e falhou.

Falhou?

_Não terá me deixado nem 1 de dúvida?_

Seu estranho comportamento começou em uma noite. Deitados na cama, procurávamos descansar após mais um dia de exaustiva investigação. Exaustão que um provoca no outro, por sermos os únicos capazes de fazer o outro quebrar a cabeça.

Voltando à dita noite. Descansávamos. Mas ele sabe muito bem que eu pouco durmo. Poderia me levantar bem antes de raiar o sol, e só não o faço em respeito a ele, à sua idade, que lhe exige esse sono. Três, quatro horas por noite, me são suficientes. Todos sabem. Então, enquanto ele aparentemente ressonava ao meu lado, eu tinha meu laptop sobre o colo, e analisava cuidadosamente nossos avanços do dia, enquanto abria e mastigava, um por um, meus caramelos de café, que ficavam ao lado da cama.

E nessa noite, repentinamente, isto o incomodou.

- Você não dorme não?

_E desde quando isso o incomoda?_

Foi esta minha falha? Não confrontá-lo imediatamente? Apenas virei para ele. Virei, reparei que seus olhos tinham um brilho feroz no escuro. Considerei que apenas observá-lo nesse momento lhe abriria espaço para mais atitudes estranhas como aquela, as quais eu analisaria e tiraria conclusões. Fiquei olhando, quieto.

- Vai ficar me encarando com esses olhões de coruja? Se não vai dormir, então vira pra lá de novo!

_O que ele pretende? Sempre dormiu tranqüilamente comigo acordado, desde que colocamos as algemas. Algum plano?Mas Yagami Raito não deixaria isso tão óbvio... Na verdade, toda essa cena não é nem um pouco típica dele._

_Qual é a dele? Vou ter que entrar no jogo pra descobrir._

- Se Yagami-kun se incomoda, posso tentar dormir.

_E vejamos o que acontece enquanto eu 'durmo'. _

Dessa noite em diante, "minha insônia foi acabando". É claro que Yagami-kun sabia que eu estava fingindo. Achei que era isso que queria. Ele não é burro, não esperaria que eu de fato dormisse porque ele quer. Iniciamos um ritual. Todos os dias, durante nosso trabalho como detetives, eu bocejava. Diminuía a quantidade de café. Comecei a agir como se as longas horas de trabalho me cansassem, como qualquer um. Pelo canto dos olhos, Yagami Raito observava meu teatro, sem manifestar reação.

Na cama, era a parte mais difícil. Sem o menor sono, eu me revirava nos lençóis, como se quisesse muito dormir e não conseguisse. As noites passavam, eu ia me aquietando. 'Vencendo a insônia'.

Das primeiras vezes, ele apenas se manteve acordado ao meu lado, muito quieto, embora eu sentisse o peso dos seus olhos em minha nuca. Era constrangedor. Eu sabia que ele se mantinha acordado só por causa disso; os arrepios frios na nuca. A essa altura, eu não fazia idéia de suas intenções, mas queria pagar pra ver. Somente um fato me era certo: Yagami-kun tinha consciência de que eu não dormia coisa nenhuma. Se sua meta era de algum modo inocentar-se, teria que ser um plano terrivelmente genial. Se fosse isso e ele falhasse, grandes chances de eu pegá-lo.

Depois, Kira avançou mais um passo. O passo que deveria ter cortado a semente da dúvida.

Eu sentia, bem de leve, a respiração dele no meu pescoço. Não muito perto. Próxima o suficiente para roçar os pelinhos da minha nuca. Somente uma vez aproximou-se mais, e eu senti suas expirações, mornas, profundas como se ele dormisse.

_Pretende me seduzir, Yagami Raito? Quer se incriminar até o último fio de cabelo?_

No entanto, cortá-lo imediatamente era perder a chance preciosa de saber o quão longe ele iria com o plano. Era um plano? Certamente. Se houvesse dúvida, eu não teria admitido tal atrevimento. As longas noites sob a tortura daquela respiração leve e silenciosa. Depois, os dedos, inicialmente hesitantes, depois constantes, que deslizavam por entre meus cabelos, numa carícia tão leve, tão hábil, que me fez de fato dormir algumas vezes.

_Quem diria que Kira possui uma mão tão leve?_

Era pra isso que ele precisava do meu fingimento? Nunca vi plano mais absurdo.

_Eu fico quieto e encolhido no meu canto enquanto você funga no meu pescoço? Interessante. O que espera, Raito-kun? Que um dia eu não agüente mais e me jogue nos seus braços?_

Só podia ser. Se dependesse dele, as coisas continuariam exatamente como estavam. Quando acordávamos, a facilidade com que ele fingia que absolutamente nada havia ocorrido apenas aumentava minhas suspeitas. Quanto a mim, também agia naturalmente, não lhe dando motivo algum para cancelar qualquer que fosse o plano.

_Ah, sim. Ele também deve ter notado o leve tremor de antecipação que me percorre quando o sinto se aproximar durante a noite. Isso não escaparia aos olhos dele. Só deve aumentar sua autoconfiança._

_Tenho que me controlar._

- Experimente esse chá, é bom para o sono – disse ele um dia em que exagerei particularmente na encenação. Forcei um cochilo na cadeira mesmo, depois que todos já tinham ido. Despertei facilmente quando Yagami-kun desligou o laptop.

Aceitei a xícara que me era oferecida. Chá de camomila.

- Obrigado, Yagami-kun.

Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de fazer um gesto para que o seguisse.

- Vamos, você parece cansado, eu também estou.

Raito jogou-se na cama, lançou-me um olhar de reprovação por eu ter aberto o laptop, e logo caiu num sono pesado. Não era a minha intenção passar aquela noite parado e fingindo. O chá não tivera efeito algum sobre mim. E Raito estava aparentemente exausto demais para seus jogos. Então, decidi trabalhar. Ao meu lado, o pacote de caramelos de café esperava. Mastiguei um, enquanto tinha a atenção fixa no computador. Depois, abri outro. Quando eu desembalava o terceiro caramelo, ouvi um resmungo. Mal percebi que Yagami-kun tinha acordado, quando o pacote de caramelos foi arrancado de mim.

Uma luz de abajur acendeu-se.

- É por isso que você não dorme!

Espantado, só pude continuar mastigando o caramelo.

- Açúcar e café! Você é idiota, Ryuuzaki?

Mastiguei mais um pouco e engoli. Não entendia de jeito algum esse comportamento dele.

- Me desculpe, Yagami-kun, eu o acordei?

- É, com esse barulho de caramelo sendo aberto fica difícil mesmo. Mas a questão não é essa. Não pára de comer nem na hora de dormir?

- ...

- Isso é um vício, Ryuuzaki.

- Todos têm vícios, Yagami-kun. Os meus são doces e trabalho. Quais seriam os seus? Aparentemente, não vejo nenhum...

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Meu vício é tirar boas notas. E para isso, preciso dormir.

- Naturalmente. Prometo não fazer barulho mais – encerrei a discussão, e peguei meus caramelos de volta.

Após a estranhíssima conversa, voltamos à antiga rotina. Ele dormindo, eu acordado a maior parte da noite.

_E agora, Yagami Raito, que estou obstruindo seu plano? O que vai fazer? Não pode prosseguir sem que eu 'durma'? Não consegue me seduzir cara a cara? _

_Estou esperando por seu próximo passo. _

E então, um dia, acordei com Yagami-kun abraçado a mim. Dormindo. Sacudi-o de leve, esperei ele piscar algumas vezes para espantar o sono dos olhos, e apontei o braço dele em minha cintura.

Ele se assustou. Por um instante muito curto, mas foi. Posso perceber mínimas alterações naquela expressão sempre inabalável. Não que o autocontrole de Yagami Raito não seja admirável. O milésimo de segundo em que suas pupilas se dilataram, eu captei.

_Pego desprevenido?_

Como se nada estranho houvesse ocorrido, Yagami-kun sentou-se, vestiu a camisa, levantou e caiu sentado na cama. As algemas. Eu ainda estava lá, parado, observando-o fixamente. Ele me encarou com impaciência.

- Vai ficar aí deitado?

- Não. Yagami-kun só precisa me explicar o que acabou de acontecer.

- Aconteceu que eu me mexo demais enquanto durmo! O que mais?

_É como se isso estivesse fora de seus planos..._

_Não, impossível._

Sem tirar os olhos dele, fui levantando e saindo da cama. Toda a situação era atípica. Yagami Raito não costuma me evitar. Se minha teoria está certa e ele é de fato Kira, então a rotina dele é um teatro constante, de olhar diretamente nos meus olhos, convencendo a mim e ao time de sua plena honestidade. E agora, lá estava ele, desviando dos meus olhos, agindo como se eu não estivesse lá.

A possibilidade de Yagami-kun ter me abraçado por se mover muito à noite é positivamente nula. Pode-se ter certeza disso pelo embaraço dele ao me responder. Logo, há duas possibilidades: tal embaraço foi fingido, ou não.

A mais provável, sem dúvida, é a primeira.

No entanto, os dias foram passando, e a frieza que ele direcionava especificamente a mim era notável. As poucas palavras que trocávamos, eram durante o trabalho. Quando tínhamos que discutir alguma teoria, evitava teimosamente me encarar, olhando exclusivamente para o laptop.

_Yagami Raito atua. Quando chama atenção, é unicamente porque quer._

E ele chamava atenção. Matsuda, sempre indiscreto, chegou a perguntar ao meu ouvido se havíamos, por acaso, discutido. E as rugas de preocupação na testa deYagami-san dobraram em número.

A sós, não interagíamos. Mal terminávamos o trabalho, ele já queria dormir. Nem sempre eu consentia. O resultado era ambos calados, eu mexendo no computador, Yagami-kun com os braços cruzados, sentado em sua postura perfeita, sem expressão. Qualquer palavra minha dirigida a ele resultava em um olhar de lado, impaciente, e ouso dizer, hostil.

Quando deitávamos, ele se virava para o canto, colocando entre nós a maior distância permitida pela corrente. E não parecia se importar se eu dormisse ou não.

_Age como se eu o tivesse ofendido. Não entendo..._

A tensão entre nós crescia notavelmente. Uma tensão diferente daquela entre L e seu maior suspeito do caso Kira. Que, se dependesse de mim, não se quebraria. Cada passo deve ser de Raito. O jogo é dele, eu só observo. E ele sabe disso. Sua autoconfiança é assustadora.

Eu continuava a levar o pequeno jogo em frente. Embora este se tornasse cada vez mais estranho. Embora os métodos de Yagami-kun fizessem cada vez menos sentido, eu não o interrogava. Não o pressionava.

Não o interrompia.

_Não mesmo? Não estava dificultando as coisas para ele? Esse jogo está parado desde que eu parei de fazer a minha parte._

_Talvez ele não queira jogar sozinho._

_Talvez esse jogo dependa de mim._

- Yagami-kun, conhece algum chá bom para o sono?

- Sim, o de camomila. Já lhe dei, e não adiantou nada.

- Talvez, se eu bebesse com mais freqüência.

Ele interrompeu o que estava fazendo e me encarou. Olhou pra mim como não fazia há tempos. Estudou-me por um bom tempo. De repente, abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ora, Ryuuzaki. Você não consegue decidir se quer dormir ou não!

- Yagami-kun, essas coisas a gente não decide. Tenho me sentido cansado. Vou preparar esse chá agora e tomá-lo todos os dias.

- Só isso não basta. Tem que parar com a cafeína.

Olhei para a grande xícara de café quente que tinha na mão e sorri, enquanto o arrastava para a cozinha.

- Isso é impossível, Yagami-kun. O café estimula minha mente. Sem ele, minha capacidade dedutiva pode se reduzir.

- Sua mente vai trabalhar melhor quando descansar direito.

_- _Muito obrigado pela preocupação, Yagami-kun.Pode deixar, que eu vou dormir.

Novamente, ele me olhou de um jeito estranho.

E foi assim que retornei ao me canto, na cama, encolhido, inspirando e expirando devagar, como alguém que dorme tranqüilamente.

_Olhos abertos e arregalados a noite toda. Meus braços em torno de mim mesmo, contendo meus ombros trêmulos._

_Porque essa expectativa?_

Mas não durou muito. Logo ele retomou, como eu esperava, suas atividades noturnas. As mãos no meu cabelo. A respiração quase colada ao pescoço, e às vezes, chegava quase ao ouvido, e parecia então mais intensa.

Durante o dia, a indiferença de sempre.

Em minha sã consciência, isso não teria futuro.

_Mas nem sempre estamos em nossa mais sã consciência. Parece estranho eu dizer isso. É que é a única explicação plausível. Por que mais teria eu estremecido, quando no meio de uma noite, Yagami Raito aproximou-se tanto, que senti não só a respiração, mas todo o calor do corpo dele me envolvendo, como uma aura?Na hora, deitado de lado como estava, devo ter me encolhido mais ainda. Ele respondeu pressionando sua forma um pouco mais contra a minha. Não com força. Apenas o suficiente para que sua presença se fizesse ainda mais forte. Eu contive os tremores que ameaçavam me trespassar o corpo, e simulei mais enfaticamente um sono profundo._

_Tarde demais._

_A respiração deslizou lentamente de minha nuca ao pé do ouvido. Ofegava levemente. Como eu._

- Não acha que chega de fingir, L?

O arrepio frio que me subiu pela espinha deve ter sido percebida por ele. A boca permaneceu ainda um instante, colada à minha orelha, antes de se afastar. Então, me virei, engolindo em seco.

- Pensei que o jogo fosse obra de Yagami-kun.

No escuro, nada se via, salvo alguns vagos contornos, e um pálido brilho, vindo dos olhos dele. Se nessa hora as luzes estivessem acesas, eu poderia me esforçar, e enxergar a malícia tão bem oculta ali. Mas não havia luz, como eu disse, nem eu busquei.

Então, um suave barulho de correntes quebra o silêncio. Vejo erguer-se a mão de Yagami-kun. Ela toca meu rosto. Percebo que está trêmula. Resisto ao impulso de deitar o rosto naquela mão.

- Então?

A outra mão em meu rosto. Ambas, agora mais firmes, o puxam para cima. Estou olhando nos olhos dele. Brilham muito, fixos em mim, de modo doentio.

- Você é obsessivo, Ryuuzaki.

Bem, a proximidade do rosto dele já me dava boa idéia do que ele pretendia. E eu não o impedi. Não o impedi, simplesmente porque _eu não quis_. É essa a pura verdade. Tudo o que houve a partir daí – o beijo (batalha de línguas, que Yagami-kun ganhou por experiência), os braços dele me puxando para perto, e eu indo sem resistência. As mãos no meu rosto, no cabelo, puxando e afagando (suspeito contraste) – tudo aconteceu comigo _sabendo_ que estavam me enganando.

Sim, ele estava.

_Se é assim... porque, ao final, pousou a cabeça em meu peito, e eu tive que abraçá-lo, pois tremia da cabeça aos pés? E quando toquei os lábios em sua testa, estava fria, gelada, embora tivéssemos..._

Naquela noite, deitamos abraçados sem trocar palavra. Yagami-kun, cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, adormeceu logo, parecendo exausto. Eu permaneci acordado, olhos abertos, perdido em pensamentos. Quanto ao que houve entre nós... eu não voltaria atrás. O que se começa, vai até o fim. Continuo sabendo o que estou fazendo. Esse ainda pode ser um instrumento para a captura de Kira... Agora, devo continuar.

_Quero continuar. _

Ao meu lado, Yagami Raito ressonava. Assim rendido a esse sono tão sereno, emana inocência. Se for Kira, agora deve achar que me tem em suas mãos. Talvez, esse rostinho perfeito esteja agora sonhando com a minha destruição.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas da autora: Essa história se passa quando L e Raito estão algemados, e há spoilers dessa parte. Nesse capítulo, haverá lemon (relação sexual) entre dois homens. Se a idéia te desagrada, não leia.

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar. Esse capítulo foi longo, e escrevi com muito cuidado e esforço! Por isso, espero que gostem.

E por favor, reviews! Estou aberta a sugestões de todos

Abraços

Pri

Capítulo II

Já não há mais desculpa para levar isso em frente. Que utilidade isso está trazendo às investigações?

Descobertas: Yagami Raito gosta de ter o controle até na cama.

_Estou mesmo surpreso?_

E não apenas o controle físico. Ele quer que eu lhe implore. Para isso, deixa-me em tal estado que chegam a vir lágrimas.

_Meus pulsos presos acima da cabeça. Uma língua que me tortura. Depois, dedos. Língua de novo. Sem pressa. Acendendo zonas em meu corpo das quais eu mal tinha consciência. Sem dó nem piedade, Raito as excita, levando-me a um estado deplorável. Contorço-me. Imploro. Meus gemidos assumindo tom de súplica. O escuro nos envolve e não tenho como saber como ele me olha. Um sorriso sádico diante de minhas fraquezas? Isso se ele estiver olhando. Talvez eu encontrasse indiferença se acendesse as luzes. Ou ainda..._

_Mas ele não permite que haja luz alguma._

_Indiferente à minha agonia, a língua aproxima-se de onde mais quero, e afasta-se, nunca trazendo o alívio. Sua única concessão é a respiração quente, que vez ou outra, demora-se um pouco mais ali. A frustração só faz aumentar o desejo, e durante todo o processo, reduzo-me a um conjunto de nervos vibrantes, manipulados cruelmente por Yagami Raito. A única opção que me resta é esperar por ele. Torna-se querido e temido._

_Como Deus. Como Kira._

Mas o que se pode fazer com isso? "Tenho provas de que Yagami Raito é Kira. Ele é sádico e implacável na cama."

Está claro que eu não esperava que Yagami-kun se precipitasse. O que eu esperava? Que pedisse meu nome depois de três ou quatro beijos? Não. A intimidade que ele deseja construir comigo é bem mais perigosa. E eu sabia...

Claro que sabia. Ao menos uma parte minha. Minha mente brilhante conseguiu enganar até a mim mesmo para obter o que deseja. Tanto quanto capturar Kira, o que mais eu queria?

_Exatamente o que estou tendo agora. _

Essa consciência será fundamental. Tenho que mantê-la em vigília constante.

_Porque em algum momento, talvez eu tenha que acabar com isso..._

- Ai... Isso nem parece um encontro.

- Não se incomode comigo.

Misa me olha como se quisesse me matar. Não entendo. Era com Yagami-kun que ela deveria reclamar. Afinal, ele _não parece_ se incomodar nem um pouco com as algemas, ou com o fato de que, assim, não pode ficar a sós com Misa. Se não lhe corresponde, não compreendo por que motivo não se afasta definitivamente dela. De qualquer modo, tenho que mantê-la por perto e vigiá-la.

_Pergunto-me se Raito já contou a ela sobre nós..._

Se for mesmo o segundo Kira, ela já sabe de tudo, e apóia Raito no plano. No entanto, ainda se opõe às algemas e me vê como um obstáculo ao seu 'namoro' com Yagami-kun. Mas seria estranho se Misa, do jeito que é, se afastasse de repente do amor de sua vida, deixando-o disponível a mim. Eles sabem que seria suspeito. Possivelmente armaram tudo.

- E se eu te der o doce, vai me deixar sozinha com o Raito?

Misa... Ela sabe que há câmeras de vigilância. Além disso, seu comportamento mudou bruscamente, não há dúvidas de que sofreu perda de memória. Ela quer mesmo ficar a sós com Yagami-kun só para namorar.

_Será que não sabe de nada então?É um plano de Yagami sozinho? Mas ele também passou pela mesma alteração de comportamento. Ambos perderam as memórias na mesma época. Ela sem dúvidas é sua cúmplice... Porque ele agiria sozinho? _

_Afinal, nenhum dos dois tem agido como Kira. E Raito..._

- Você parece não ter a mínima motivação, Ryuuzaki.

- Sim... Porque continuo achando que você é Kira. É deprimente que essa teoria possa estar errada.

_Por outro lado..._

Então, explico pela milésima vez minhas teorias, e Raito ouve com absoluto interesse e preocupação.

_Um ator soberbo? Ou..._

- Motive-se.

- Motivar-me?

- ...

- Só de pensar quantas vezes eu achei que ia morrer...

_Inclusive todas em que você me abraça._

- Ryuuzaki...

No momento seguinte, um punho atinge minha cara com força absurda, e sou atirado longe. A dor me deixa tonto por um minuto. Quando abro os olhos, estou caído na parede, no outro canto do quarto.

- Isso dói.

Está discutindo comigo. Este jogo me cansa.

- Talvez eu tenha me expressado mal... Não criemos caso, isso só pioraria as coisas.

Quando me dou conta, Raito está me segurando pela gola da camisa. Para uma atuação, já foi longe demais.

- Uma vez é uma vez!

Agora é ele caído no chão. As pessoas subestimam minha força.

Ele diz que não ficarei satisfeito se ele não for Kira.

_Minha mente certamente não ficará._

Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia, Yagami-kun faz algumas descobertas que certamente nos ajudarão muito. Agora, parece satisfeito por eu ter me motivado novamente.

_Não há limites para a autoconfiança de Kira._

Tarde da noite. Encerramos as atividades do dia. Eu e Yagami-kun entramos no quarto, mas estou sem sono. O que aconteceu hoje ainda não me saiu da cabeça. Raito sabe disso. Está só esperando eu começar o questionário. É óbvio, pois sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços, muito quieto. Acho que me conhece muito bem.

- Yagami-kun, muito obrigado pela preocupação. Perdoe-me se não a reconheci na hora. Agradeço seu interesse em me manter motivado.

Ele me olha sem expressão. Dou um gole no meu café.

- Além disso, seus esforços de hoje valeram muito. Se eu continuasse com desânimo, só ia atrapalhar.

- Sem você, não chegaremos a lugar algum, Ryuuzaki.

Eu olho para cima, pensativo.

- Não sei... Suas habilidades talvez fossem o suficiente...

Ele se levanta da cama, a confusão estampada em seu rosto.

- O que está sugerindo?

- Yagami-kun, se eu desistisse, prosseguiria com a busca?

Seu olhar agora tenta me perfurar. Aos poucos, acompanhando suas deduções, surge um sorriso frio em seu rosto.

- Pode parar por aí, _L_.

Mordendo a ponta do dedo, faço-me de desentendido. Raito se aproxima de mim calmamente.

- Sei aonde você quer chegar.

- Se sabe, então responda minha pergunta.

- Que diferença isso faz?

Foi minha vez de ficar confuso. Com olhos arregalados, eu o interrogo. Yagami-kun olha em meus olhos o tempo todo enquanto se explica.

- Se eu estiver atuando, segundo sua teoria, então vou mentir. Por outro lado, se eu era Kira e perdi a memória, você nada conseguirá de mim, do mesmo jeito.

- Brilhante, Yagami-kun. Ainda assim, não pode me impedir de tentar.

Ele dá o último passo que havia entre nós.

- Não posso. Mas isso não foi muito inteligente. Acha que vou acreditar que você desistiria?

Ele disse isso quase gentilmente. A proximidade me deixa um pouco ansioso. Antes que eu me afaste, a mão dele toca meu rosto, e ele quase sussurra.

- E só pra sua informação, é claro que eu perseguiria Kira, mesmo sozinho. Eu disse que iria pegá-lo pra você.

- De fato, a teimosia de Yagami-kun é tão grande quanto a minha. Ele vai até onde for preciso pra conseguir o que quer.

A mão que tocava meu rosto de leve agora ergue meu queixo, um pouco mais bruscamente.

- Chega, Ryuuzaki.

_Sim... Essa eu perdi..._

Ele traz meu rosto para perto dele.

_Se ele tentar algo agora, soará suspeito..._

- Eu te machuquei.

Fico olhando sem entender nada, enquanto longos dedos deslizam sobre o hematoma em meu rosto. Está levemente dolorido, e sinto um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Vem cá – ele sai andando, fazendo um gesto para eu acompanhá-lo. Ao perceber que não estou indo, ele pára.

Meu silêncio lhe encurta a paciência.

- Venha logo – ordena, me puxando pela corrente.

- Onde?

- Cuidar disso aí.

- Yagami-kun, fugiu muito do assunto. Minhas suspeitas aumentaram.

- Eu não fugi. O assunto acabou porque você ficou sem saída.

- Só porque me calei, não quer dizer que fiquei sem saída.

Ele rolou os olhos com impaciência.

- E o que espera que eu faça? Fique parado e calado enquanto você me analisa? Já lhe dei minha disponibilidade máxima, Ryuuzaki. Você pode me observar vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não posso fazer mais nada.

- Sim, está certo, Yagami-kun. Desculpe-me. Mesmo você sendo Kira, essas minhas perguntas não levariam a nada.

- Ótimo – ele disse, ignorando minha insinuação – então venha logo tratar disso. Parece que vai inchar.

- Não acho que seja necessário, Yagami-kun – decidi, virando-me para voltar ao quarto.

Ele me puxou pela corrente, de modo que quase perdi o equilíbrio, e tive que me apoiar nos ombros dele. Instintivamente tentei me defender e cheguei a fechar o punho para atacar, mas Raito agarrou meu pulso.

- Qual é o seu problema? Está com medo? Não se preocupe, Ryuuzaki. Se eu for Kira, não posso lhe fazer mal agora. Seria pior para mim.

_Ele é tão bom que pode fazer até piadinhas?_

_Mas não vejo deboche nos olhos dele. Estão muito sérios e fixos nos meus._

- Yagami-kun, esse tipo de brincadeira é inconveniente, a menos que deseje levantar minhas suspeitas.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Desculpe, foi inevitável – ele se explicou, diante de meu olhar incrédulo. Só então me dei conta de que ele ainda segurava meu pulso. E não pretendia soltar, nem quando fiz força.

- Você agora vem botar um gelo nisso.

- Eu queria buscar um doce – murmurei, começando a morder o dedo. De fato, a glicose me faltava.

Duas mãos agora retinham meus pulsos.

- Ryuuzaki. Guarde sua teimosia para o caso Kira.

- De fato... – respondi vagamente, percebendo seu olhar fixo em minhas mãos. Seus dedos deslizaram suavemente sobre os meus. Devagar, como se segurasse algo muito frágil, ele trouxe minhas mãos até sua boca, e pousou os lábios sobre uma de cada vez.

Eu observava tudo, assustado. Quando ele percebeu, largou minhas mãos e virou-se para a porta.

- Vamos – chamou, e dessa vez eu segui, ainda sob o encanto das carícias.

Chegamos à cozinha e Yagami-kun pegou gelo. Envolveu-o numa bolsa e voltamos. Paramos no banheiro e ele ficou procurando nas gavetas até achar uma pomada. Voltamos ao quarto, e ele me fez sentar na cama. Tudo isso em absoluto silêncio. Ele agia com muita calma. De mim não se pode dizer o mesmo.

_Minhas mãos ainda tremem um pouco._

O súbito contato do gelo em minha pele quente e dolorida me fez recuar instintivamente. Sem me olhar nem por um segundo, ele segurou minha cabeça no lugar, com uma mão atrás de meu pescoço. Ficou pressionando o gelo contra o hematoma. Procurei seus olhos, mas ele me ignorou, aparentemente concentrado só no trabalho.

Situação um tanto desconfortável...

Abraçando minhas pernas, fico ali, distraído. Minha bochecha já está dormente, a dor parou. Meu olhar vaga pelo quarto e vai parar sobre uma caixa de bombons sobre o cômodo perto da cama. Quase instantaneamente tento me levantar, e Raito não permite. Ele me olha, transmitindo em silêncio um aviso para eu ficar quieto. Só então reparo que também lhe deixei uma marca. Minha mão se ergue e toca a região avermelhada em seu rosto.

- Yagami-kun... Acho que também o machuquei.

- Não é nada – ele diz curtamente, afastando minha mão.

_Sempre inabalável. Fraquezas não existem para ele?_

- Assim me ofende, Raito-kun. Está desdenhando de meu golpe?

Está agora espalhando a pomada pelo machucado, e nem sequer pára quando responde.

- Não é minha culpa se não está nem doendo.

- Verdade... Terei que fazer melhor da próxima vez – comento pensativo.

Raito interrompe o que estava fazendo e me encara como se eu fosse louco. Eu sustento o olhar sem piscar.

- Quem disse que haverá uma próxima vez?

- ...

- Responda – ele exige, retendo a mão que eu inconscientemente levava à boca.

_Bem, ele levou isso a sério... _

- Não se esqueça de que foi Yagami-kun que começou.

Ele me olha por um momento de um modo estranho. Analítico.

- Você quer que eu faça de novo?

A pergunta não me assusta. Apenas um leve arrepio me sobe pela espinha. Não demonstro. Continuo olhando firmemente para cima, nos olhos dele.

- Conte-me uma coisa, Ryuuzaki – ele diz em tom casual – acha que Kira é alguém violento?

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, ele próprio prosseguiu.

- Não. Você sabe que não. Kira dificilmente perde o autocontrole. Ele pode ter idéias violentas, mas ele próprio é frio e calculista.

Já não sei mais onde ele quer chegar. Só sei que está adorando isso. Conduzir a situação. Até seu porte mudou. A cabeça erguida. E o modo de olhar pra mim, de cima para baixo.

_Como se eu fosse uma presa. _

- Então, Ryuuzaki – Raito cruza os braços e indaga – acha que eu sou como Kira?

A resposta é imediata.

- Nesse aspecto, Yagami-kun e Kira são similares.

Ele estreita os olhos.

- Que bom que você já sabe disso, Ryuuzaki – diz em tom gélido. Chego a me assustar um pouco, e recuo inconscientemente. Há um brilho vicioso nos olhos dele.

_Será que fiz bem em começar com isso?_

- Se já sabia, por que insiste em me provocar? Você não está mais me testando, Ryuuzaki – ele avança um passo, e eu sei que está prestes a concluir seu triunfo – Você _quer_ me tirar do sério.

_Parabéns, Yagami Raito. Acaba de me vencer em meu próprio jogo._

- Você gosta.

Fico na cama, petrificado. Um tremor de antecipação me percorre o corpo. Raito percebe e agarra meus pulsos, levantando-me da cama. Estamos frente a frente.

- Viu como acertei? – afirma, me estudando de cima a baixo. Nossos olhos se encontram, e acho que ele vê algo que o desagrada.

_Qual o problema, Raito? Não consegue me intimidar? Que pena._

Mesmo quando ele segura meus braços e força-me a deitar sobre a cama, minha única reação é encará-lo. Talvez, para ele, minha falta de resistência seja algum tipo de desafio mudo. Quando monta em cima de mim, seus olhos brilham num misto de raiva e desejo.

_81 por cento... As chances sobem muito. Tem noção do que está fazendo, Yagami Raito?_

Raito desce o olhar e percebe que despertou em mim uma certa reação. Então, sorri com crueldade.

- Você é tão cínico, Ryuuzaki – ele fala com a boca colada em meu ouvido. Agora, tem meus pulsos seguros em uma só mão. Não consigo evitar um pequeno gemido quando ele lambe meu pescoço. Raito ouve e decide tirar vantagem. Sinto sua língua contornar minha orelha, sua respiração em meu pescoço. É enlouquecedor e tento me desviar da tortura. Raito segura meu queixo no lugar e me beija bruscamente.

_Ele está tentando ganhar. Pensa que é um jogo, e quer vencer._

Mas eu não estou vendendo briga, agora. Minha língua recua diante da dele, permito que devore minha boca. Está me machucando, e quando partimos o beijo, um filete de sangue me escorre dos lábios. Pouco me importa. Estou tonto e mal tenho consciência quando Raito arranca minhas calças e me vira de bruços. Tento olhar para trás, e o peso dele já me cobre. Percebo que está me forçando contra a cama, impedindo-me qualquer movimento. _Não que eu fosse tentar._ Ele cola a boca à minha nuca. Os dentes mordiscam minha orelha e eu fecho os olhos, sabendo o que vem pela frente. Mordo o travesseiro com força para não gritar quando seus dentes cravam em meu pescoço. Depois, fica lambendo a região, causando-me um prazer estranho. Sinto uma das mãos dele descendo pelas minhas costas, causando arrepios, e chegando à minha região mais íntima.

_Será que ele pretende... Mas nós nunca..._

Meu pensamento é interrompido quando sinto um incômodo dentro de mim. Começo a me contorcer e Raito me pressiona mais para baixo com seu peso.

- Não se preocupe, não vai doer tanto.

Seu tom é cheio de sarcasmo. Mais uma vez a tentativa de me assustar falha. A tortura dentro de mim continua, é isso que chamam de preparo? Não preciso disso. Tento levantar os quadris, para mostrar-lhe que estou esperando, estou pronto. Raito percebe e sua mão alcança mais fundo em mim, arrancando-me um gemido alto, enquanto a outra mão me empurra para baixo. Ele sai momentaneamente de cima de mim, dando-me liberdade de movimento, e imediatamente começo a mover os quadris para cima, buscando mais contato, embora seus movimentos dentro de mim sejam bruscos e machuquem. Para minha surpresa, ele pretende me atender logo. Os dedos finalmente me deixam. Seus braços contornam minha cintura e puxam meus quadris mais ainda para cima, deixando-me em posição bem conveniente ao ato. Sinto seu desejo encostado às minhas coxas.

No instante seguinte, uma dor inominável.

A invasão foi bruta e direta. Devo ter gritado, não sei. Nessa hora não vi nem ouvi nada. O travesseiro está úmido, acho que escorreram algumas lágrimas. Raito parou dentro de mim e espera que eu me ajuste. Sei que seu controle vai durar pouco. Seus braços o sustentam para que não jogue todo o peso sobre mim agora. Então, eu abro mais as pernas, dando-lhe mais acesso. Ele logo entende o recado e vai saindo aos poucos, até estar fora novamente. Eu aperto os olhos e mordo o travesseiro. Raito deposita pequenos beijos em meus ombros, e só então me dou conta de como estava tenso. Faço um esforço para descontrair o corpo e relaxar. Então, ele volta com força e eu grito novamente. Dessa vez o ouço gemer e isso me faz esquecer a dor.

_Quero que ele se solte. Que mande sua imagem de perfeito pro inferno. Mostre-me como você é, Raito. Apenas se for Kira, não vai perder o controle numa hora dessas. _

Não sei como, consigo subir mais ainda os quadris. Praticamente só a minha cara encosta na cama. Isso parece trazer mais convicção a Raito, ele segura meus quadris com força e inicia um movimento firme e contínuo, sem se importar com os fracos gemidos de dor que tento inutilmente abafar. De repente, ele toca algo em mim que me faz gritar, não de dor. Quero que continue, e ele parou. Meus quadris movem-se e encontram apenas ar. Tento lhe pedir, e só consigo emitir um som indistinguível.

- Implore, Ryuuzaki.

Eu ouço e ignoro. Continuo buscando algum contato, mas Raito me segura com força e não consigo. Ao mesmo tempo, sua outra mão alcança meu sexo, que já está dolorido, e aperta levemente. Engulo em seco e encontro forças para suplicar.

- Por favor, Yagami-kun. Vai, vai logo...

Ele vem. Acho que o prédio todo ouve meu gemido.

- 82 por cento !

Uma das mãos agarra meus cabelos e puxa. A outra continua onde estava antes, movendo-se sem gentileza alguma. Quando isso acabar, estarei todo roxo. Raito acelera os movimentos sem mais se importar com nada, agora que conseguiu me reduzir a esse estado. Quando tento morder o travesseiro, ele puxa meu cabelo com mais força ainda.

-83...

Sua mão vem tapar minha boca e ele me invade de tal modo que quase me parte ao meio. Arqueio as costas e acabo mordendo a mão dele. Ele aperta mais ainda.

- Foi você quem pediu.

A voz rouca no meu ouvido me causa tremores da cabeça aos pés. Chego ao alívio chamando o nome dele. Fico desorientado uns minutos, e quando volto a mim, Raito me abraça com força descomunal.

- Ryuuzaki!

Finalmente ele me preenche. Seu peso me cobre novamente e ele fica assim, ofegante, com o rosto descansando no meu ombro, até que sinto vontade de me mexer. Ele se vira e permite que eu me estique. Meus músculos doem de ficar tanto naquela posição. Raito me puxa para perto. Isso me surpreende.

- Yagami-kun... Não precisa grudar em mim agora, se não quiser.

Os olhos dele se arregalam mais do que os meus. Tento me explicar.

- Não quis dizer que não quero. Eu disse se você não quiser.

Ele rola os olhos com impaciência e volta a me puxar. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, minha cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o coração se acalmar aos poucos. O único som audível são nossas respirações se normalizando.

- Ryuuzaki... Estava falando sério?

A voz dele soa irreal e muito suave, mal parece quebrar o sagrado silêncio.

Faço um esforço para levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. Estou exausto.

-Yagami-kun agiu de modo estranho.

- Estranho como?

- Dominador.

Ele estreita os olhos, como se quisesse me enxergar mais fundo.

- E isso é motivo para aumentar as suspeitas? Estamos falando de sexo, Ryuuzaki!

- Mas é no sexo que as pessoas mostram quem são – argumento, chupando o dedo que levei à boca sem perceber.

- De qualquer jeito – ele desvia o assunto, e noto o tom de frustração em sua voz – preciso pedir desculpas.

- Por?

- Eu agi com descontrole – a mão dele alisa meus cabelos – e com certeza te machuquei.

- Que desculpas que nada. Eu gostei.

A expressão no rosto dele é impagável.

- Pra começo de conversa, fui eu que provoquei tudo isso.

- Então... – ele começa, só agora encontrando voz pra falar – eu realmente estava certo.

Ele me observa como se quisesse confirmar alguma coisa.

- Você é doente, Ryuuzaki.

Continuo só observando. Uma súbita consciência parece assaltá-lo, e ele segura meus ombros.

- Então, esse papo de porcentagem foi falso!

- Não vejo por que – respondo, ignorando o fato de que ele ainda me segura.

- Foi você quem me provocou!

- Provoquei, e um lado Kira seu emergiu.

Yagami-kun me fuzila com o olhar, antes de puxar o cobertor sobre nós dois.

- E você gostou.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Gente, me desculpem muito pelo atraso. Mas eu tinha que esperar a empolgação voltar. Não dá pra escrever de qualquer jeito. Sempre volta, porque isso é bom demais! Então essas semanas minha febre de Death Note voltou redobrada. É um mar de potenciais yaoi!!! Estou adorando explorar a "tensão contida" entre Raito e L. Espero que gostem, e reviews são ultra bem vindas!

Beijos;

Priscila

Capítulo III

- Essa montanha de açúcar uma hora vai te engordar.

Um comentário que, normalmente, não teria me incomodado. Dentre todas as possíveis situações, e todas as pessoas que me poderiam ter dito isso, essa foi a única capaz de me fazer girar na cadeira, esquecer momentaneamente uma torta de cerejas e dar uma encarada. Na mesma hora, deu para ver o lampejo de surpresa nos olhos de Raito. Ele não esperava me atingir assim.

_Não me lembro de já ter feito tantas besteiras seguidas._

De qualquer jeito, naquele momento, surgiu uma sensação que eu já tinha esquecido há tempos, e não a reconheci de imediato.

- E você pensa que pode me afetar com esse comentário?

Raito ergueu uma sobrancelha e apertou levemente os lábios, apenas o suficiente para eu perceber que tinha considerado algo de cômico em minha reação. O que me fez lembrar daquela sensação: raiva.

- Pensa que sou uma daquelas garotinhas que morrem de medo de te perder?

Ele continuava a me observar como se eu fosse uma cena hilária na TV, mas o choque ainda estava lá. Tinha os braços cruzados e não parecia que ia reagir. O silêncio dele me irritava. Estreitei os olhos. Tudo parecia me irritar hoje.

- Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor.

Embora crítico, o comentário tinha um tom pacífico, e fui forçado a baixar a guarda. Raito me observava, parecendo de fato interessado no que eu tinha a dizer.

_E essa atitude só atrapalha os meus planos._

Senti todos os meus nervos voltando a relaxar e olhei vagamente para o laptop ligado à minha frente, sem realmente prestar atenção nos dados. Era muito embaraçoso ter perdido a calma. Não posso me descuidar assim. Mesmo algo aparentemente pequeno poderia ser uma chave para... alguém que sabe usar as fraquezas alheias. Será que ele sabe que foi um dos poucos a me ver assim?

_Mas que idiotice, é claro que sabe. É mais uma vitória dele. _

De qualquer jeito, não era mais possível engana-lo.

- Tenho todos os motivos para estar assim. – falei, contrariando significativamente as expectativas de Raito, como pude ver pela nova onda de choque, tão óbvia naquele rosto sempre impassível.

- E posso perguntar quais seriam?

Olhei para ele incrédulo. Eram dez da manhã, e em vez de estar analisando freneticamente os dados do caso Kira, eu estava conversando (com o principal suspeito) sobre meus problemas pessoais. Senti uma incômoda atmosfera de sonho na sala silenciosa, onde Raito e eu, muito quietos, esperávamos um a reação do outro.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu acabei de dormir com o principal suspeito de um caso que estou investigando.

Raito abriu a boca e eu não o deixei falar.

- Em segundo lugar, estou aqui conversando com ele a respeito disso. O que você faria no meu lugar, Raito-kun?

- Provavelmente eu não iria me perdoar.

A sinceridade daquelas palavras me fez calar. Raito tinha um brilho nos olhos de alguém que ainda tinha algo de válido a dizer.

- E se você quer saber, Ryuuzaki, a minha situação também não é das melhores.

Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas, com sincera curiosidade.

- Eu me incriminei dormindo com você – disse, em tom de afirmação, não de pergunta.

- Verdade... Devo presumir que isso não fazia parte de seus planos?

Raito estreitou os olhos.

- Ora, ora. Bom dia, _L_ – ele falou sério, e não pude conter um sorriso – o que você acha?

- Imagino que não – respondi, mais para mim mesmo.

- Porque fez isso então?

Raito me encarou como se eu o tivesse ofendido.

- Não era você que estava falando sobre perder o controle? Pensa que é o único? O que aconteceu também me prejudica, e eu nunca teria feito isso sozinho.

O comentário me causou um arrepio pelo corpo todo, mas não desviei os olhos. Era verdade; uma parte da iniciativa fora minha. Na minha memória, avivaram-se imagens da noite anterior onde eu usara um interrogatório como desculpa para que Yagami-kun me mostrasse o que eu queria.

_Se isso é uma jogada de Kira, as coisas estão bem equilibradas. Confesso que não entendo aonde ele quer chegar._

Como se sentisse meu desconforto, Raito fez uma proposta que só fez aumentar minhas dúvidas.

- Para não causar mais confusão, não vou mais tentar nada. É uma promessa.

- Yagami-kun fala como se fosse toda sua a responsabilidade. No entanto, sabe muito bem que não é assim.

- Eu sei que não – disse, com a calma que eu conheço bem, pois também é minha. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu a estranhei.

- Só digo que, de minha parte, não vou mais contribuir para o que aconteceu.

Disse isso enquanto se deixava trair pelo desafio com que me encarava. Raito gosta de vencer discussões; prova de infantilidade. É o perfil que procuro: um jovem que gosta do poder, e se considera melhor que todos.

Não que ainda se precise de provas para encaixá-lo no perfil de Kira.

- Entendo. Se algo voltar a acontecer, será de minha parte, e não vou poder desconfiar de você. Muito bem pensado.

Então ele riu. E não foi um riso forçado; Raito conseguira de fato achar graça em alguma coisa.

_Esse tipo de reação é o que me confunde mais. Ou ele não é quem eu penso, ou é, e nesse caso, é muito mais perigoso do que eu pensava._

- Veja o que você faz Ryuuzaki. Se eu tento te seduzir, sou Kira, e se quero evitar isso, também sou. Você deveria se decidir.

Olhei bem para ele e falei com a maior seriedade possível, porque para mim o assunto não tinha graça.

- Eu já me decidi,Yagami-kun. Acredito que você seja o Kira. Todos os seus atos me dizem isso, mesmo que se contradigam. Tudo o que falta é uma prova definitiva.

Raito levantou-se e veio até mim, lentamente, acompanhado por meus olhos incrédulos. Segurou meu rosto com delicadeza, olhando-me com fascínio. Senti minha pele esquentar.

- Você é tão ingênuo algumas vezes que me surpreende, L. Se eu fosse Kira, acha que perderia a chance de te seduzir? Mas não iria perder tempo tentando conseguir o seu nome. Foi isso que você pensou, não foi? Nem Kira poderia subestimá-lo assim, pelo grande L valeria a pena sujar as próprias mãos. Você faria até o seu amante chamá-lo por nome falso, ele sabe disso. Teria que ser de outro modo, como te convencer a sair desse prédio por alguma razão. Lá fora, seria mais fácil. Vocês teriam que tirar essa maldita corrente. Ele poderia assassiná-lo e culpar alguém. Um acidente de carro, um bêbado, qualquer coisa. Seria tão rápido. Principalmente se ele tivesse vantagem física sobre você – e nesse momento, suas mãos deslizaram suavemente até meu pescoço – então poderia estrangulá-lo em um minuto.

- Noventa por cento... Falta tão pouco, e, no entanto, o que falta é o essencial.

- Não me interessa se subiu para duzentos por cento – Raito disse rispidamente – a surpresa no seu rostinho valeu a pena. Eu não tenho tanta pressa de provar minha inocência, por ela ser verdadeira. Mas cada vez mais desejo capturar logo esse cara – falou quase no meu ouvido – só para ver a sua reação, Ryuuzaki. O que vai acontecer com esse seu desejo irresistível de que eu seja Kira?

Fiquei imóvel, tenso, sem contudo me mostrar intimidado por essas palavras. Certamente o modo como olhei para ele não impôs distância entre nós como deveria ter feito, pois Raito ajoelhou-se, pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e encostou os lábios no canto dos meus, depois do outro lado, e os manteve ali, febrilmente, até que encontrei forças para falar.

- Você prometeu que ia parar.

Yagami-kun ainda afagou meu rosto antes de se afastar, e nada disse. Sentou-se, como se voltasse à realidade, mas sua expressão era indecifrável. Surpreendeu-me essa submissão. Seguiu-se um silêncio onde eu, incentivado pelo comportamento atípico de Raito, observei-o com olhos diferentes dos de sempre. Ele se deixou olhar, sem me enfrentar. De braços cruzados, também me observava vagamente, mas eu soube ver a cumplicidade ali.

Levantei-me, fui até ele e coloquei-me sobre os seus joelhos, consciente do esforço de Yagami-kun para se conter. No entanto, o olhar que me acompanhava parecia ter uma espécie de sarcasmo contido. Peguei suas mãos, colocando-as em torno do meu pescoço.

- Suponhamos que você fosse Kira.

E foi impagável ver aqueles olhos sempre superiores arregalaram-se na mesma hora. As mãos tentaram escapar; eu as retive.

- Seguindo o seu raciocínio, Yagami-kun. Você é Kira, seduziu a mim, e estou a sua mercê. Olhe só – eu disse, alcançando a chave no meu bolso – você até me convenceu a tirar as algemas.

Entreguei a chave a ele, que não recebeu de imediato. Seus olhos me estudavam; deveria estar processando mil pensamentos, passado o choque. Mas não estava nos meus planos dar tempo para ele pensar.

- O que você faria? – perguntei com boca perto do ouvido dele, e mantive o queixo apoiado em seu ombro. Houve um instante de silêncio, até que ouvi um barulho de metal. Senti meu pulso livre da algema e passei a mão na pele levemente marcada. Raito também se livrou da algema, e deixou que a corrente caísse no chão ao lado. As mãos voltaram ao meu pescoço, e apesar da suavidade com que fez isso, um longo arrepio me fez tremer um pouco. Quase pude sentir Raito sorrindo.

- Você tem o pescoço fino – disse, circulando-o de leve. Deslizou com as mãos por baixo da minha blusa até a espinha e minha respiração se alterou na mesma hora. Yagami-kun afundou a cabeça em meu pescoço e apertou-me contra si.

- O mais conveniente seria levar você a um motel. Lá, a primeira coisa a fazer seria memorizar o rosto e o nome de algum infeliz. Mais tarde, ele escreveria um bilhete confessando ser um antigo amante, admitindo ter te matado por você não lhe dar atenção. Depois se mataria. O corpo seria encontrado ao lado do seu, na cama de um quarto. Obviamente eu cuidaria de deixar as digitais dele em você, pelo seu corpo todo – disse isso com as mãos na minha cabeça, puxando meus cabelos de modo que me pescoço estava exposto, e Raito o cheirou sem pressa antes de continuar – mas é claro que a pessoa a te agarrar e estrangular seria eu.

Um segundo de silêncio, onde mal consegui respirar.

- Levante-se.

Obedeci imediatamente, e Raito pegou a corrente no chão, agarrou-me pelo braço e me levou para o quarto. Segurava meu braço com tanta força que nem que eu quisesse teria me soltado. Antes de entrarmos, porém, eu o puxei e ele parou.

- O que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria ir a um motel?

Ele sorriu com desdém.

- Talvez eu nem te perguntasse. Poderia te nocautear e dizer que você caiu de bêbado. Depois seria fácil te enfiar num táxi e ir até alguma área decadente. Carregar você pra dentro de algum bordel onde todos estão bêbados e ocupados – disse isso e me levantou facilmente do chão, entrando comigo no quarto. Jogou-me na cama e trancou a porta. A possibilidade real da história excitava-me de maneira inimaginável.

- Eu gritaria ao acordar...

Raito sorriu com ferocidade.

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria?

Dizendo isso, aproximou-se e tirou minha blusa. Contemplou-me de cima a baixo, segurou meu rosto por um momento. Depois, pegou a corrente e algemou meus pulsos, prendendo-os à cama. A essa altura eu já ofegava, meu peito subia e descia com a respiração tensa. Vi Raito pegar um pedaço de pano e entendi o que pretendia. Olhei assustado para ele, e para minha surpresa, Raito me beijou. Foi longo e intenso, e me deixou sem fôlego em segundos. Segurou meu rosto entre os dedos e fitou-me por um tempo. Então, fez o que eu temia: amarrou o pedaço de pano em volta da minha boca.

- É uma pena. Quando eu beijá-lo de novo, vai estar morto.

Obviamente Raito-kun fazia um ótimo trabalho ao interpretar Kira. Obviamente isso fazia com que as chances de ser ele o próprio aumentavam na minha cabeça, e eu não lhe dizia isso, primeiro porque estava amordaçado, e depois porque com certeza ele já sabia. Para Raito, isso tudo é provavelmente uma mistura dos meus fetiches bizarros com minha mania de testá-lo. O que não deixa de ser verdade, embora falte um dado importante. Eu de fato acredito que ele seja Kira. De modo que um lado meu, agora, está em pânico.

De braços cruzados, Raito me observava com triunfo.

- Ora, ora, L. Até que foi fácil te enganar. Seu ponto fraco era eu, afinal.

Chegou mais perto e passou a mão pela minha barriga.

- A sua sorte é ser engraçadinho. Vai viver um pouco mais por causa disso.

Retirou minha calça lentamente, afagando minhas pernas enquanto as despia. Finalmente eu estava completamente nu e visivelmente trêmulo diante dele.

- Por que está nervoso assim? É prazer ou medo? – perguntou enquanto deslizava as mãos por dentro das minhas pernas.

- Nem você sabe. É um depravado disfarçado de gênio.

Então, antes que eu digerisse essas palavras, afundou o rosto entre minhas pernas. Um espasmo violento me fez arquear as costas, e enquanto Raito mergulhava a boca em minha intimidade, só pude me contorcer de um lado para o outro. Um prazer estranhamente misturado ao desespero começou a crescer em mim. Raito segurou minhas pernas e foi com a língua mais abaixo. Aquilo começou a me parecer uma tortura. Meus gemidos, embora abafados, se faziam ouvir cada vez mais altos e suplicantes através da mordaça.

Então, Raito ergueu-se sobre mim e me deu um tapa na cara. Não com força. Apenas o suficiente para abrir um corte pequeno no canto dos lábios.

Quando voltei a encará-lo, olhava-me com indiferença.

- Do que estava reclamando?

Diante do meu silêncio, ele se aproximou e segurou bruscamente meu rosto.

- Todo esse falatório sobre Kira. O que você queria mesmo era dar pra mim. – então, com uma das mãos, afastou minhas coxas e encontrou-me completamente excitado. Na mesma hora, mostrou um sorriso maligno.

- Parece que eu tenho razão – e pousou a mão no meu pescoço, aparentemente inofensivo. A outra continuou embaixo, apertando-me com força e mexendo-se com uma brutalidade aliviante. Meus gemidos denunciavam minha satisfação; parecia que a tortura estava chegando ao fim. Então, comecei a sentir certa dificuldade para respirar: era Raito, que me pressionava cada vez mais o pescoço. Ainda não me estava asfixiando, apenas dificultava-me a respiração. Apesar de um breve pânico que senti, isso não me impediu de continuar tendo um prazer imenso. Raito não havia parado com sua mão, mas diminuíra o ritmo ao perceber que eu não me conteria mais. Inconscientemente eu empurrava os quadris para cima, desejando que ele fosse mais rápido. Procurei seus olhos, que se fixavam em mim, estudando-me com intensa curiosidade. Não pude corresponder, pois engasguei sob a pressão que aumentava no meu pescoço. Já mal conseguia respirar.

Mas o prazer só aumentava. Meus quadris não paravam. A mão dele me agoniava, passeando com os dedos lentamente. Yagami sorriu. Sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- Como é a sensação de perder para alguém realmente mais forte?

Então, começou realmente a me asfixiar. Senti minha pele arroxeando-se. Ao mesmo tempo, Raito retirou as próprias calças, arrancou-me a mordaça e ajoelhou-se em cima de mim.

- É melhor chupar direito e molhar bem, senão vai te machucar.

Mas sem fôlego era muito difícil, tê-lo dentro da minha boca só contribuiu para me sufocar mais. Raito percebeu e afastou-se. Por um instante, largou meu pescoço, e eu respirei aliviado enquanto ele se posicionava entre minhas pernas. Eu as afastei o máximo que pude. Yagami me encarou.

- É uma puta mesmo.

E veio de uma vez. Achei que ia me partir o meio com a dor, mas mordi os lábios. Raito me deu um beijo agressivo, como se estivesse me repreendendo.

- Não combina com você se segurar assim, L.

Cobriu-me com seu corpo. Meu próprio corpo esquentou todo sob o peso, e Raito, que tinha recuado com os quadris, enterrou-se em mim novamente. Joguei a cabeça para trás para suportar, e ele voltou com as mãos ao meu pescoço. Meus quadris acompanhavam os dele e me veio uma vontade desesperada de abraçá-lo. O prazer rivalizava com a asfixia que me ameaçava, mas então Yagami moveu-se de um modo que me fez gritar. As mãos que me estrangulavam aos poucos começaram a parecer quentes e eu quase lhes oferecia o pescoço, que os dedos longos de Yagami circulavam por inteiro. Cada vez mais eu arqueava as costas, tomado por aquela mistura de prazer e agonia. A falta de oxigênio me fazia tonto e estranhamente sensível. Novamente Raito beijou-me e o desejo de agarrá-lo me torturou. Meus braços se contorceram contra as algemas. Raito me largou bruscamente, pegou a chave e me libertou. Na mesma hora puxei-o para mim, com pernas e braços. Ele próprio pareceu se controlar menos, seus movimentos mais rápidos e diretos. Abraçou-me com força assustadora e sentou-se, de modo que eu estava em seu colo. De modo que agora caberia a mim continuar. Então sorri para Raito. Ele ofegava, esperando-me com ansiedade óbvia.

Comecei a mover os quadris para frente, sabendo que não era aquilo que Raito queria. Foi a vez de ele arquear as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados. Gostei de provocá-lo desse modo e continuei a me mexer, proporcionando a ele, com essa fricção, um prazer frustrado. Yagami trincou os dentes. Então, segurou com força minha cintura, tentando me fazer subir. Permiti que ele me levantasse, e quando desci, Raito deixou escapar um gemido abafado. Senti-o tremer da cabeça aos pés, e eu próprio estremeci, tomado por um êxtase doloroso. Passei a me mexer sozinho, subindo e descendo, incentivado pela respiração forte de Raito, que ainda me abraçava a cintura.

De súbito, com um impulso, empurrou-me para a cama. Pôs minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros. Inclinou-se, dobrando minhas pernas sobre mim e segurando meus braços.

- Vamos lá, L. Quantos por cento eu me incriminei?

Olhei para ele e respondi quase sem forças.

- Mais do que imagina.

Yagami apertou mais meus pulsos.

- Claro. Quanto mais você gosta, mais sobem as chances. Safado! Por que não diz logo o que quer? – disse, segurando meu rosto. Tentei livrar os braços e puxá-lo para perto, mas Raito não soltou.

- Vem cá.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Quem mandou você parar? Não finja que não sabe o que eu quero. Cala a boca e vai logo.

Minha resposta teve efeitos; Raito estreitou os olhos e mexeu-se com mais força dentro de mim. Logo encontramos um ritmo único. A cada movimento, ele parecia perder o controle. Um espasmo violento o percorreu e alcançou seu ápice. Porém, não parou. Eu agora começava a sentir os indícios de um orgasmo próximo, uma alegria que dói fundo no peito. Mesmo desorientado, procurei os olhos de Raito. Fixavam-se em mim com curiosidade viva. Fechei os olhos, sem lutar contra a sensação, e meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu, para depois relaxar. Yagami se deixou cair sobre mim, e ficamos uns minutos recuperando o fôlego e a razão.

Uma brisa fria entrou no quarto, e meu corpo ainda quente se arrepiou. Raito puxou o lençol sobre mim. Fiquei olhando para ele, e inconscientemente comecei a esfregar os pulsos, que estavam marcados pela corrente. Em silêncio, Yagami-kun pegou meus pulsos e massageou um de cada vez.

Lá fora, o dia começava a esquentar. Eram quase dez da manhã, e em pouco tempo, o resto da equipe estaria chegando para começar mais um dia de investigação. Tínhamos que nos vestir logo, e também recuperar as energias. Alcancei, no cômodo ao lado, uma barra de chocolate, que comecei a mastigar, pensativo.

_Que vantagem Kira terá levado disso tudo? Minha intimidade, evidentemente. E também, com seu papo de não tentar mais nada, me fez tomar iniciativa... Eu me entreguei voluntariamente. Será que espera ganhar minha confiança? Ele sabe que não poderia ter feito nada comigo aqui, sem se incriminar. O que pretendia com isso então?É apenas um passo?_

Olhei para Raito, que me retornou na mesma hora. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Conheço essa cara.

- Yagami-kun, o que me diz do que houve agora?

Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Em alto e bom som: SEXO.

- Sem dúvida... Mas o que se passou...

- Com fetiches, Ryuuzaki. Os seus fetiches. E daí? Tem que ficar vendo coisas em tudo? Nunca fez isso antes na vida?

- Aí Yagami-kun se engana.

Ele cruzou os braços, me encarou por bom tempo, estranhamente sério. Notei que ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas limitou-se a dar de ombros.

- Então, sabe identificar a coisa muito bem. Não invente minhocas.

- Está certo. Me desculpe.

Nem me dei o trabalho de vestir a mesma roupa, sabendo que já ia tomar banho, depois de Yagami-kun. Pensei que ele já tinha entrado no banheiro e sentei na beirada da cama, olhando pela janela o contraste de dezenas de prédios cinzentos com o céu excepcionalmente azul do dia. Então, senti mãos que pousaram nos meus ombros frios. Sorri para mim e deixei a cabeça encostar-se ao corpo atrás de mim. Antes de se afastar, ainda me beijou a testa. Depois, ouvi a porta do banheiro se fechar.


End file.
